


The New Sexy

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, F/M, with smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: Jaime might have a thing for Brienne in, and out of, her shiny silver costume.





	The New Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WackyGoofball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WackyGoofball/gifts), [justme (silver_spring)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/gifts), [Isola_Caramella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isola_Caramella/gifts), [RubyEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/gifts), [DanyelN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/gifts).



> Happy JB WEEK to some of my favorite fandom people.

Jaime Lannister adjusted the crisscrossed leather chest straps of his Dothraki Khal costume and looked at himself in the mirror. _Not bad_ , he thought. He’d chosen the costume after watching _The Spoils of Wa_ r with Brienne. While she’d clearly been on the side of the snarky and charming armored commander, he’d seen her staring at the overly muscled, shirtless actor playing Khal Drogo. Jaime thought she’d like the way he looked, ridiculous fake braid hanging down his back and all.

He had never been to a Comic Convention before and he’d certainly never ‘cosplayed.’ He hadn’t even known what that was until two weeks ago. Two weeks ago, when Brienne Tarth, his best _friend_ had accidentally revealed her biggest secret to him, that she was a closet cosplayer. It was the way she talked about the freedom it gave her to be someone else for a little while, Captain something from space where women were valued for strength rather than beauty, that had led him to kiss her for the first time. And the second. All of the kisses since, and there had been many, _many_ , kisses.

He adjusted his pants at the memory of all that kissing. Brienne was amazing and enthusiastic, but sometimes her eyes would cloud with doubt. He could tell the exact moment when she stopped feeling and started thinking, the same way she did when she walked off a fencing strip. She would go from confident, graceful and strong to shrinking into her own body. Her body, _her hot, sexy_ body. He had been working _hard_ , he grinned thinking how hard, to convince her that he found her desirable.

In the past few days, he thought she might have started to believe him, or at least it had become easier to stop her  _thinking_ and bring her back around to _feeling_. In fact, he’d discovered an interesting spot on the front of her right bicep that with just the right scrape of his teeth, stopped her from thinking altogether, not to mention what happened when he gripped her hip and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin just above her pelvic bone. Those hadn’t been his favorite parts of her before, and he was still completely taken with her eyes, but they were secret Brienne spots and he loved them.

Now he needed to stop that train of thought or they’d never get to this convention, and Brienne had been looking forward to it for so long. She’d stayed up all night months ago to enter an online lottery just to get tickets and then waited in line for hours to get passes to Hall H for a panel on Women Who Kick Ass. There she would see the woman who played her favorite character, the one she would be cosplaying, well, if she ever finished putting on the costume and came out of the bathroom.

“Wench,” he yelled, “need a little help in there?” He would be more than willing to help her put on her clothes, though just imagining it made him want to strip her naked. _Brienne, naked_. He unlaced and re-laced the front of his leather trousers, leaving them a bit looser this time.

He heard the bathroom door open and turned to look at her, _all of her_. There she stood, clad head to neck in shiny chrome armor, her helmet tucked under one arm, black cape with red edging fastened around her neck and covering one shoulder, matching chrome blaster strapped to her side. She looked terrifying. And sexy as hell.

“My name is Brienne,” she growled as she always did when he called her ‘wench.’ “And for today, I’m Captain Phasma.” With that, she put on her helmet and headed towards the door. Jaime grabbed his Arahk and followed her, more than a little distracted by the way the chrome of her armor fitted her muscular ass.

Four hours later and Jaime didn’t know how much more of this he could take. The Comic Convention was a group of the happiest people he’d ever seen. He’d had his photo taken a dozen times with giggling girls cosplaying various khaleesis and one group of silly, slithery Sand Snakes. He’d even posed for a photo with a group of swarthy men dressed as pastel colored stuffed horses who called themselves the Bronnies. But the attention Jaime received was only half that shown to Brienne.

Her costume was flawless. She was so tall and so, so, _shiny_ , that she was the most notable figure in the King’s Landing Convention Center. Crowds parted for her. Little girls and boys trailed after her, mesmerized. The Bronnies had ooohhed and ahhhed and envied the perfection of the chrome. Women had begged her to carry them away, calling her a literal Knight in Shining Armor. But it was the men who were most blatant in their admiration.

Jaime didn’t know what it was about this place, this cheery, happy, fun place, but the men seemed to have dispensed with admiration for conventional beauty, and had begun openly flirting with, leering at and offering to worship Brienne. _His_ Brienne. A man dressed as a Wildling had even shouted something about stealing her.

Not that she was responding to the attention, not openly anyhow. She’d simply turn her head and face the flirter, maintaining a stoic silence for a moment before turning away. Her standard response when asked for her number was that the First Order didn’t use cellphones. Leers were met with an intimidating step forward, which in Jaime’s eyes, only made her sexier.

In fact, as the day went on, Brienne’s walk had changed. Her normal step in public was halting, unsure, unless she was angry in which case she stomped. Over the last few hours though, she had developed what Jaime’s brain could only translate as the sauciest hip sway he had ever seen.

He was following her towards Hall H now. She’d unstrapped the blaster from her side and was carrying it in front of her, occasionally mock-shooting small children who would then fake a death and erupt in giggles while the nearby adults cheered. Jaime was unable to focus on that though because he was struggling to match the rhythm of her incredibly long stride and not trip over his own feet. Her ass was amazing. Her legs, encased in chrome, seemed free of their usually gangliness. She was graceful; she was strong. He wondered if she was as turned on as he was. All he wanted was to pull her behind one of the vendor stalls and rip off her helmet so he could kiss her stupid.

Jaime was thankful when they made their way to Hall H where they could sit down so he could unobtrusively readjust his pants and hopefully, now that he wasn’t walking behind Brienne, calm down the things happening in there.

Brienne leaned into him. “Jaime,” she said, her voice breathy with the slight distortion from the mask, “are you having a good time?” And that didn’t help his trouser situation in the slightest. He placed his cold water bottle in a strategic position in an attempt to alleviate the situation. It helped. Some.

She had told him he didn’t need to come with her, that she understood the convention might not be something he’d enjoy, and he’d wondered if he would. Yet the chance to spend the whole day with her while she was doing something she loved had been an opportunity not to be missed. And this truly had been a lot of fun.

He raised a brow at her and gave her his most disreputable leer, forcing himself not to grin at his own distorted face reflected in her costume. “Every moment with you is a good time, wench. And I’m going to show you an even better time when we get home tonight,” he responded, flexing his pecs.

“Shut up,” she growled, then twisted slightly in her seat, laced her fingers in her lap, crossed one leg over the other and then ran the tip of her boot up his calf. “My name is Brienne.”

Jaime caught his breath. There was no doubt about it. Brienne was flirting with him, openly and in public. She never, ever did that. Most of his attempts at flirting were either ignored or rebuffed, and she went completely stiff at any display of public affection.

Once the panel began, she paid rapt attention, listening to every word the women said, even leaning forward. At one point, she actually placed her hand on his knee. The panelists spoke about how female characters were more than just their appearance, how everything wasn’t about women made flesh. Jaime was certain everything said was important, and important to Brienne, but when words like _body_ , _strength_ , _honor_ , _muscles_ , and _flesh_ were used, all he could think about was what was under her armor. Some part of his brain knew that was the exact opposite of what he should be thinking. But he couldn’t stop looking at her, and for once, she didn’t seem to mind.

Jaime wasn’t certain how he made through the day without doing something rash. He was near to crawling out of his skin wanting to kiss her, touch her, peel the armor from her delectable body and make her his.

Once the session was finished, after a round of applause for all of the cosplayers, including a moderator shoutout to Brienne for her fantastic armor, they were finally on their way out of the convention center. Jaime remained three steps behind her as they headed to the car. He didn’t see how it was even possible, but her hip sway was even more pronounced, her steps longer, sexier. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but she resisted all of his attempts to remove her helmet.

The ride home wasn’t any easier. Brienne was usually so cautious about initiating sex, but it seemed his costume had done the job. She started the drive with her hand on his knee and it had gradually moved higher up his thigh. He could barely concentrate on the road. By the time they made it through her apartment door, he was ready to explode.

He grabbed her, spun her around and pushed her against the wall, his hands pulling at the breastplate, trying to free her. He could hear her panting through the helmet. She pulled off her gloves and reached down with one had to grab his ass, using the other to pull off his horsehair pony tail. He managed to yank down her stretchy turtleneck to expose a few tantalizing inches of freckled skin.

Then she was grabbing him, almost lifting him, pushing him into the bedroom and down onto the bed. She stood at the footboard, slowly removing the armor sleeves, the hanging chest piece and finally, her turtleneck. He kicked off his boots and then frantically unlaced and pulled off his trousers, ready for her. _Now_.

His cock sprang free as she stood there topless. He groaned. “Please Brienne, I can’t wait.”

A breathy laugh escaped the helmet as she cocked her hip, teasing him, before she used both hands to unbuckle the rest of her armor, letting it crash to the floor, leaving her in just her leggings. She divested herself of those quick enough, naked then, save for the helmet, and crawled onto the bed. He pulled at her hips, bringing her closer, and she straddled him.

Jaime knew she enjoyed their lovemaking, especially when she left herself go, but she’d never been the aggressor, and no matter how he’d hinted, she’d never seemed willing to be on top.

He reached up to cup her breasts, brushing his thumbs across the nipples, teasing the stiff peaks. She moaned and ground herself against him. He was ready and by the feel of it, so was she. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small foil packet. He pushed at her hip with one hand, needing to reach his cock so he could apply the condom.

Instead of moving, Brienne grabbed the packet from his hand and ripped it open. She had the condom placed with one downward stroke of her hand.

“Fuck woman. I need you.”

She laughed, a full throaty laugh, and positioned herself above him. He could see his own reflection in the chrome of her helmet, his face an expression of desire and awe.

As she slid down on his cock, he couldn’t take it anymore, not seeing her eyes. He reached up and pulled the helmet from her and tossed it on the pillow beside him. Her face was red, her hair wild, her eyes closed as she rose above him and then took him again.

“Gods, you feel so fucking good,” he said.

She opened her eyes, her amazing blue eyes, pupils blown as she looked down at him. He smiled up at her, his Brienne.

As she moved above him her gaze slid to one side and he saw the change come over her. It was as if all the confidence drained from her. In his confusion, he followed her glance, seeing the reflective chrome helmet on the pillow beside him. Her body, flush and wanton just moments ago, seemed to draw in on itself. She began to lift herself off of him, moving away before settling back on her heels.

As fast as he could, he pushed himself up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her hips flush with his although he was no longer inside her.

She pushed against his shoulders. “Jaime, let me go, I’ll lay down and we can finish.”

He needed to finish, gods, he _did_ , but he knew that whatever was happening with Brienne right now was more important. He kissed her neck, working his way down her shoulder to that spot on her arm, nipping and scraping his teeth along her perfect freckled flesh. “Why?” he murmured. “I think we were both enjoying it this way.”

She gasped and pressed against him, the heat of her making his cock ache.

He kissed her as he ran one hand down her back and over her ass and hip, resting on her thigh. He pulled back. “You seemed to be enjoying it. In fact, it seemed like you were enjoying teasing me all day long.”

Her gaze slid again to the helmet. “I w-was—” she stuttered.

He stilled his hands. “But now?”

She closed her beautiful eyes. “I know what I look like, Jaime, and just now, I saw myself the way you must have seen me and—”

“Realized you were the sexiest woman on the planet?” he finished for her.

She blinked at him. “No, of course not.”

“Because that’s what I was seeing,” he adjusted himself to a slightly more comfortable position, his cock sliding against her softness.

She gasped. “Jaime, really? I mean, you _like_ looking at me?”

He pulled away from her, looking at the top of her head, down over her reddening face, flushed neck, pert nipples, adorable navel, and flat, muscled stomach to her thick bush. He licked his lips and then let his gaze travel back up to her face, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and eyes uncertain. He moved himself forward to position his cock at her entrance.

“I might have been distracted by you at that panel today, but there’s one thing they said that I do remember: Strong is the new sexy.”

Her eyes widened and with one quick thrust of her hips, he was inside her.

 


End file.
